Juguemos en el bosque
by HMSAtropos
Summary: [YAOI] [SHOTACON] [LEMON] Si no te gusta, no leas. Gracias a una review que me sugirió una violación surgió este fic. Espero que les guste: Hiso x Gon... ¡Che, más gente que se anime a escribir Hiso x Gon!


**Título: Juguemos en el bosque.**

**Autora: **Kuma chan.

**Advertencia: ¡YAOI, SHOTACON, VIOLACIÓN! **Esto significa que en este fic hay relaciones homosexuales sin consenso entre un menor y un mayor de edad. Debería aparecer como para mayores de 17, pero ff no me deja y soy mala, ¿y qué? Si no te gusta, no lo leas... Estás avisado, no voy a aceptar críticas que hagan a la trama. Ah! es **PWP**.

**Pareja: **Hisoka x Gon

**Notas: **Este fic se me ocurrió después de leer una review de mi otro fic "Aún no". No es una secuela ni precuela, ni está relacionado. No tiene ubicación temporal, solo algunos spoilers del exámen del cazador, que no son importantes. Gracias a la persona que me dejó la review!! Y a las demás tb ^.^. ¿Alguien podría decirme alguna página donde encontrar fics de HisoGon, en español o en inglés? MI PRIMER LEMON!! 

**--------------------------**

Gon había estado corriendo por más de tres horas. Se había separado de Killua en la última bifurcación, y ya estaba preocupado por la suerte de su amigo. 'Espero que no te haya sucedido nada, Killua.'

Pero Gon sabía que Killua se podría defender mucho mejor que él, por lo que era bastante obvio que quien debía estar más asustado en una situación como esa era él mismo.

El bosque estaba a oscuras y los árboles parecían agolparse al frente, cerrándole el paso y haciéndolo correr con más dificultad cada vez. No estaba exhausto, todavía no, pero el miedo se estaba apoderando de él lentamente, colándose en cada gota de transpiración que se le formaba en el rostro. ¿Dónde podría esconderse? Ni siquiera sabía a cuánta distancia estaba Hisoka de aquel lugar.

Gon no quería pelear; en realidad, no podía. El valor que lo sostenía cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien, se había desvanecido por completo en el momento en que vio a Hisoka acercándose con su enorme aura, mucho más profunda y atemorizante que cuando la había sentido durante el examen del cazador. En ese entonces, Gon no sabía lo que era el nen, pero aún así había sido capaz de verlo brillando con furia asesina frente a sus propios ojos. Hisoka había estado enceguecido por el deseo de asesinar, pero lo que Gon había visto hacía algunos instantes fue algo fuera de lo normal. Parecía que Hisoka hubiera estado a punto de gritar de la emoción cuando se lanzó a perseguir a sus víctimas. 

'¿Será posible que aún no me haya alcanzado?' se dijo Gon. Hisoka era indudablemente mucho más rápido que él, así que la única opción que quedaba era que hubiera atrapado a Killua.

'Por favor, no...' susurró Gon mientras corría. De pronto, a la distancia, pudo divisar algo inusual en un bosque, pero imperceptible para el ojo no entrenado. Lo que parecía ser un arbusto cualquiera, resultó ser una trampa para osos: un pozo muy profundo oculto por el arbusto que le había resultado fuera de lugar al chico. 'Aquí no me encontrará.'

El pzo al que había saltado tendría una profundidad de tres metros y un diámetro de cuatro. Cualquiera fuese la criatura que allí cayera no podría escapar por más que hiciera miles de intentos. Inmediatamente después de haberse introducido en la trampa para osos, Gon utilizó "zetsu" para así ocultar su aura y luego de unos instantes, mientras escuchaba atentamente los sonidos de la superficie oyó unos pasos deslizándose suavemente por la hierba. '¿Será Killua?' Quien quiera que fuese, también estaba ocultando su aura pero no le importaba hacer ningún tipo de sonido. 'No puedo arriesgarme.' Pensó Gon, cada vez mas inquieto. El aire en el pozo era denso y cada vez se hacía más difícil soportar el miedo, el encierro y la oscuridad. Cuando Gon oyó que los pasos se alejaban, dejó escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo en su pecho por largo rato, pero en el descuido no sintió como los pasos volvían más rápido esta vez y se situaban exactamente por encima de su cabeza.

"¡Sé que estás ahí!" dijo la voz de Hisoka desde arriba. Su acento se remarcaba y sonaba emocionado.

Gon se puso pálido y tragó saliva con fuerza. Su corazón le latía tan rápido que le dolía y sus músculos ya no lo obedecían. Aunque no podía ver nada, quiso cubrirse los ojos a los que ya asomaban lágrimas infantiles de horror. 'No me encontrará, no me encontrará, no me encontrará', no cesaba de repetirse. Cuando sintió que ya sus sentidos se le escapaban del cuerpo, Gon notó como el pozo comenzaba a iluminarse lentamente con la luz de la luna que asomaba por el susurro de las hojas del arbusto. Una mano blanca y delgada movía las ramas que ocultaban la trampa y a ésta le siguió la cabeza del mago.

"¡Miren qué bonito osezno ha caído en la trampa!" dijo con una sonrisa jugando sobre sus labios. De un salto, cayó con un ruido sordo junto a Gon, quien estaba sentado contra la pared del agujero, sosteniendo sus tobillos con sus manos. Aunque trataba de disimular sus lágrimas, no podía. Solo rogaba porque todo aquello terminara de una buena vez, sin dolor ni sufrimiento.

"Míranos, ¿estamos asustados?" volvió a hablar Hisoka burlándose del chico. "¿Es que ya no tienes valor para enfrentarme?"

El mago parecía algo desilusionado por la postura del chico. Realmente esperaba algo mejor, un poco más de resistencia. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco su poder y eso había sido demasiado para el pobre Gon. 'Es una lástima', pensó y luego dijo en voz alta: " Lo lamento, querido Gon. No me queda otro remedio más que matarte."

Gracias a que la trampa era para un oso grande, Hisoka se encontraba a unos pasos de Gon en ese momento. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Gon logró contener un poco de su angustia y levantó la mirada llorosa hacia Hisoka. Así, pudo ver la expresión seria del otro. Ya no sonreía, parecía triste de tener que deshacerse de él tan pronto. "E-espera, Hisoka" susurró Gon. Hisoka se detuvo a dos pasos de él y escuchó con atención. "T-tú, tú prometiste... ¡Prometiste que no me matarías hasta que yo fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentate!"

La voz de Gon se convirtió en eco dentro del húmedo agujero. Aún tenía mucho miedo, pero al menos ya se había calmado y podía hablar. El aura de Hisoka había disminuido hasta volver a ser lo que normalmente era.

"Es verdad." Pronunció Hisoka. "Yo lo prometí." El mago caminó los pasos que faltaban y se agachó junto a la figura temblorosa del chico. "Pero, mi querido Gon", habló suavemente "tú no estás haciendo méritos... ¿Crees que podrás enfrentarte a mí si huyes como lo has hecho hace rato?"

Gon pensó esas palabras durante unos instantes. Era verdad: el miedo que sentía hacia Hisoka era mucho más irracional que lo que jamás había sentido. A ese paso, nunca podría enfrentarse a él ni aunque hubiera llegado a dominar todas las técnicas del nen a la perfección. Quizás sería mejor morir en ese momento que vivir sabiendo que era un perdedor. Luego de volver una y otra vez a esas ideas en su cabeza, Gon llegó a una decisión sumamente difícil, pero de la cual ya no podía volver atrás. Que los demás lo perdonasen: si sobrevivía a esto, ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Gon odiaba vivir escapando, pero no podía enfrentarse al más grande de sus miedos, tarde o temprano, sería la frustración la que lo acabaría.

Algo cambió en el chico. Sus ojos se llenaron de resignación, estaba atrapado y no podía hacer nada. Él no podía hacer nada solo, siempre dependía de sus amigos para salvarlo y si estaba allí en ese momento era por ellos. Como aquella vez en el exámen del cazador, volvió a sentirse impotente y desamparado. Recordó el aroma de Mito-san y armándose de valor se dirigió al mago.

"Hisoka..." susurró Gon bajando la mirada al suelo. "¡Mátame!"

Sus puños se apretaron y su aura osciló. Hisoka observaba todo esto atónito y cuando vio que Gon no se retractaba y seguía firme en su decisión, dejó escapar un sonido gutural y lanzó una carcajada al aire. Sus facciones comenzaron a retorcerse siniestramente y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas. Finalmente, exclamó: "¡Oh, Gon! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Por lo menos no esta noche, que la luna está tan hermosa y tu estás tan valientemente preparado para la muerte." Hisoka pasó su lengua por sus labios. "Cada vez que nos encontramos me demuestras que algún día llegarás a estar listo para enfrentarte a mi poder. ¡Pero ahora que me hablas de esa manera, que me miras así, no puedo detenerme!"

Hisoka retorció su cuerpo una vez más y tomó con ambas manos las muñecas de Gon. "¿No ves cómo estoy, Gon?", le susurró mientras lo alejaba de la pared y lo recostaba por la fuerza en el suelo del hueco. La luz de la luna entraba directamente e iluminaba de forma tenue el lugar.

Gon, por su parte, no sabía que hacer. Su mente divagaba entre formas de escapar y formas de golpear al mago para liberarse de su tremenda fuerza, pero nada efectivo se le ocurría. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era intentar resistirse de cualquier forma. Así que mientras Hisoka daba gritos al aire como un desquiciado y golpeaba Gon en el estómago para que dejase de moverse, Gon fue lo suficientemente rápido para asestarle una mordida en el cuello. Entonces, el mago se calmó y se detuvo.

Con su mano izquierda, sostuvo ambas manos de Gon, y con la derecha se tocó en la mordida que sangraba. Mirando su propia sangre correr por sus dedos, su expresión cambió una vez más y Gon pudo sentir como se paralizaba su cuerpo mientras temblaba de terror. El rostro del mago se iluminó grotescamente, pero sus facciones permanecieron calmas. Con rapidez, llevó un dedo ensangrentado a la boca del chico y le dijo: "Pruébalo".

Al principio, Gon se negó, pero una rodilla que fue a parar a su estómago ya golpeado, lo hizo cambiar de idea. Como un animal del bosque atrapado, lo miró con expresión temerosa y acercó sus labios al dedo lamiendo la sangre hasta dejarlo limpio.

"Ahora, yo quiero probarla" sonrió Hisoka acercando su rostro al del chico. Sin saber lo que le iba a suceder, Gon apretó los párpados y pudo sentir como la lengua del mago se introducía con fuerza en su boca y le recorría el paladar. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y le costaba respirar, por lo que dejó escapar unos gemidos que aumentaron el deseo del otro aún más. El beso duró unos segundos y finalizó cuando Hisoka le lamió los labios. "La sangre es más deliciosa cuando está en otra persona."

Sin decir nada más, se apresuró a colocarse por encima de Gon y con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones hasta exponer a la luz de la luna la piel morena del chico. Por la visión que el cuerpito de Gon le ofrecía a Hisoka, él podía saber que no estaba listo para lo que le estaba por hacer. Gon estaba excitado, eso era algo bastante obvio, pero aún era demasiado pequeño para experimentar esas sensaciones. De más está decir que a Hisoka esto no lo detuvo, y prosiguió molestándolo aún más. Deslizando su mano por debajo de la musculosa del chico, acercó su boca a su torso y comenzó a lamer los lugares que había golpeado. Con su lengua, trazaba círculos en el abdomen del otro y en los pequeños pezones que apenas estaba sonrosados. Cada vez que le humedecía el cuerpo, podía notar como Gon se retorcía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin poder evitar la pequeña erección que asomaba en él. Hisoka también estaba excitado, y sentía como su propio miembro buscaba una vía de escape, pero él siendo adulto sabía como controlarse y contenerse hasta el momento exacto. Los ojos de Gon seguían cerrados y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Basta...", susurró y notó que el otro se detuvo. Con miedo, separó los párpados y miró al rostro sonriente del mago. "Sólo vamos a jugar un rato, tú y yo".

Con esas palabras, Hisoka bajó su cabeza hasta la cintura de Gon y rodeó la precoz erección de Gon con sus labios. Ante la electricidad que súbitamente recorrió su cuerpo, Gon volvió a gemir con mucha más fuerza. Involuntariamente, su pelvis se arqueó hacia arriba y complacido, Hisoka comenzó a succionar. No tuvo ningún tipo de compasión por su víctima, es más, parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento y la exasperación del chico debajo de él agitándose rítmicamente. Cuando Gon terminó en su boca lo hizo rápido. Apenas expulsó algún líquido ya que aún no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado. Sin embargo, sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato y cuando estaba apunto de desmayarse del esfuerzo entre sucesivos jadeos, Hisoka volvió a hablar. "Aún no hemos terminado."

El mago se puso en cuclillas y soltó a Gon, quien de cualquier manera no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Mientras con una mano se desprendía su propio pantalón liberándose, se llevaba la otra a la boca humedeciendo sus dedos para preparar a su pequeña presa. Gon había levantado su cabeza del suelo unos centímetros y miraba todo aquello con especial atención, ¿qué iba a suceder ahora? El chico, también comparó el tamaño de su pene con el de Hisoka. La diferencia era abismal, ¿sería que ahora Hisoka quería que él le hiciera lo mismo?

Tragando saliva, y conteniéndose al mismo tiempo, Hisoka terminó de sacarle los pantalones a Gon (que estaban enroscados caprichosamente en sus rodillas) y le separó las piernas. Gon intentó oponer resistencia, pero no pudo. Ahora, el mago le había levantado las piernas y le obstruía el campo de visión con ellas. Hábilmente, Hisoka se colocó por debajo del chico y se acomodó para ingresar. Primero, introdujo sus dedos entre las piernas de Gon y con suma precisión se abrió camino. Al mismo tiempo, Gon sintió el tremendo dolor y gritó con todos sus pulmones, pero nadie más que Hisoka pudo oírlo. "¡NO!"

Haciendo caso omiso de la súplica del chico, Hisoka se movió un poco y colocó su miembro en la abertura de Gon. Sin querer hacer demasiado ruido, el mago comenzó con unos suaves movimientos hacia atrás y hacia adelante para penetrarlo hasta donde pudiera. Sus propios gemidos no eran tales, eran más bien cerrados y silenciosos a su manera, como si respirase con fuerza sin separar los labios. Además, no quería interrumpir el dulce sonido del llanto de Gon sobre él, los dolorosos gritos, la impotencia de saberse atrapado. Aunque no pudo entrar en Gon completamente, Hisoka se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho como para acabar : no quería que el otro colapsara (después de todo, no era un monstruo, ¿o sí?).

Cuando separó su cuerpo de Gon y vió que el chico caía rendido entre jadeos una vez más, se acercó a su rostro para besarlo nuevamente. Antes de que se durmiera, le susurró al oído: "Ya sabes lo que sucede cuando te quieres escapar de mí."

Luego se vistió, cubrió a Gon con su chaquetita verde y se fue.

**--O--WA--RI--**

****

@.@u. Jamás, **JAMÁS** pensé que podría escribir algo así. Hasta yo sufrí por el pequeño Gon, ¿por qué soy tan sádica? Pobre, pobre Gon. ¿Les gustó? Uy que calor me dio de repente...** ¡¡Por favor dejen sus reviews!! **¿No ven como una review me inspiró? Imaginen si son muchas, jeje. Sino, les mando a Hisoka, eh +.+u


End file.
